The Hero Auction
by TrinityBelle40
Summary: The heroes of Gotham City have been disappearing and Joker is the main suspect. In order to free his allies from Arkham City, Batman must team up with an old friend. Batman/Catwoman, Nightwing/OC
1. Vickie Vale's News report

**This part is REALLY short. It's nothing but a News report honestly. Kind of...a short prologue. I don't own anything except my oc hero.**

* * *

"Good evening Gotham, I'm Vickie Vale. We bring you important news that may concern all the citizens of Gotham. For the past couple of weeks the knights of Gotham have been disappearing one by one. The disappearances started when, local psychopathic clown The Joker, escaped from the Arkham Asylum. It started with Batman's sidekick, Robin, disappearing somewhere near the Amusement Mile, the Joker's known hideout. It then continued with the disappearance of Batwoman. As days went on, more heroes in Gotham began to disappear. Their whereabouts? No one knows, not even the Dark Knight, Batman. The Gotham police have been working day & night. With the heroes disappearing, Gotham is a criminal's playground. Where have the heroes gone and does The Joker have any thing to do with it? I'm Vickie Val-"

The Joker laid his feet upon his desk in his office and laughed, with Harley Quinn by his side.

"It's sad really, try and blow up a city one time and your accused of being a kidnapper. Maybe I had something to do with it, and maybe I did. Who knows?" Joker said chuckling. "My only enemy is the Bat. I'm not concerned with anyone else..."


	2. When It Started

_**I don't own anyone but Cyber Mirage.**_

* * *

"Nice work you two." Batman said. He praised Robin and Cyber Mirage on their capture of the Joker. That's usually his job.

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard. He really didn't put a fight with us." Mirage said shrugging her shoulders.

"It was probably because he was expecting me, and not you two."Batman said."It still does seem strange." He added.

"We should probably check in with Commissioner Gordon at the station." Robin suggested.

Batman started to walk off. "I'll go, you two stay here and help the police clean up Joker's mess." He ordered.

"Got it." Scorpio and Robin said at the same time.

Batman drove off in the Bat mobile while his sidekicks cleaned up. Something really did seem strange though. The second Robin and Mirage busted into Joker's hideout, he surrendered. Mirage didn't complain like she usually did mainly because she sensed something around. But then again she could be wrong. She can tell Robin felt the same way. Joker had something planned, but they didn't know what yet.

-Later-

"Hey Mirage," Robin yelled catching her attention.

"Hmm?"

"You can go ahead and leave. Knowing Batman, he'll have you up pretty early with the whole combat training." He said.

"R-really? He'll do that?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered."We're almost done so...go on ahead."

"Well...thanks." She said and grappled onto the nearest building. She disappeared into the night.

After making sure she was gone, Robin went back into the fun-house seeing if there's any more of the Joker's clowns still hiding.

The place seemed empty except for the empty presents. A few of the lights were out and it gave off the place started to give off the creepy haunted house feeling. Robin couldn't help but feel that something or someone was still in here.

'Get your head together, Tim.' He thought.

As he turned to leave he heard shuffling behind and could hear footsteps running from behind. He turned around to see the mystery person but no one was there. He stared to get tense. He heard more footsteps running around and he could see shadows zooming across the walls. Before he could ask who was there, a tranquilizer dart got him in the neck.

'Uh oh...' He thought. He began to fall to the floor as he pulled out the dart.

His vision began to get blurry. His shooter slowly walked towards his kneeling body. Due to his blurry vision, he was able to see his attackers face. The last thing he heard before passing out was 'nighty night' in a deep robotic voice.

* * *

Rooftop to rooftop, Mirage traveled, never touched the ground. It was awfully strange of her though. Before becoming The Cyber Mirage, she used to hate being off the ground. Now it's practically her safe haven. There are a lot of thugs on the ground. Batman has been mentoring her just like he did Robin. She was still getting used to using the grappling hook.

She tried to focus as she glided towards her home. Batman told her that she needed to work on it.

'Ok, point A to point-'

"Hey!"

"Ahhh!" She lost focus and got tangled in her grappling hook. "Crap." Mirage was dangling upside down from a gargoyle. She huffed and looked up to see Nightwing standing there preventing her from falling.

He smiled at her and began to pull her up onto the roof with him."Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"It's fine, you only do it once a week. Whaddya want, Dick?" She said still wrapped up.

He chuckled and kneeled down to untangle her. "So, I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, we hung out a couple of times, I helped you out sometimes, and you helped me out. I don't think that counts as dating." She answered.

"So that kiss the other night meant nothing, Kinzie?" Dick asked.

Kinzie stood up and dusted herself off. "That was a thank you kiss. I'm sure you get those all the time. I would've been in that Scarecrow nightmare forever if it wasn't for you." She said.

He smiled. "Well, your welcome. You know, it would be nice to see each other in normal clothes rather than costumes."

"I guess it would be nice."

"So since we both agree, maybe we could go out for a movie or something this weekend."

Kinzie blushed."If I'm free then yes. Well it was nice seeing you Dick but I have to head home." She said getting ready to...glide off.

"Wait!" Dick grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Let me just check something." He said. He then gave her a peck on this lips. She blushed and he smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked,

He shrugged. "I just wanted to see something. Later." He said walking off.

Kinzie followed suit and began her trip home. Both heroes going their seperate ways, they both felt they were being watched. Just as Robin did.

* * *

-Monday-

RIINNGG...RIIIINNNGG!

Kinzie moaned as she rolled over to check her caller ID.

_**Bruce Wayne**_

'What could he possibly want this early in the morning?' She asked herself.

She lazily reached over to answer her phone. "Liu resident, Kinzie speaking."

"Kinzie, this is Bruce Way-"

"I have caller ID, I know who you are."

"Well since that's out of the way, There's a an important issue that we need to discuss."

"What happened?"

"It's Tim, he never checked in last night. Something might have happened to him."

At that point Kinzie was sitting up on her bed with her neon blue covers slipping off of her torso slightly revealing her white tank top. She began to massage her head.

"Did anyone else see him? Maybe Kate saw him last." Kinzie said.

"She says she hasn't seen him since last week." Bruce replied.

Kinzie groaned. "Well, I'll go out searching for him tonight." She offered.

"Oracle has been going through the traffic cameras since I called her. So far she hasn't found anything. She checked the cameras at Amusement Mile but they were taking out."

"Probably by the Joker's henchmen."

"Right."

"I'll go searching for him."

"Go in the night, more crooks will be out then. You might be able to get some info out of some of them." Bruce said.

"Got it."

They both ended the call. Kinzie plopped back down on her bed.

'I shouldn't have left him alone there. I wonder where he is.'


	3. Another Kidnapped Hero

_**I kinda just realized that I forgot to upload this chapter. My first upload for the new year. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's still more to the story I have to figure out. So forgive me. **_

_**I hate the spell check and I love it. The red lines piss of my eyes.**_

* * *

"So have you been able to find anything Oracle?" Huntress asked.

"Still nothing, all the cameras were disabled. The Joker is the main suspect. Red Robin is Batman's sidekick." Oracle answered.

"Who else was a Joker ally, beside Harley?"

"Most of his allies include people who share a hatred for Batman. No one can find Harley. Bane, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy and the others are still locked up."

"Well I'm going to search Gotham with Batwoman. Let me know if anything happens."

"Got it." Oracle and The Huntress ended their conversation. Huntress sighed, looked up to the sky. "I have no doubt it was that psychopath, Joker. The real question is what is he plan this time?" She asked herself knowing she didn't have an answer.

The Huntress began making her way to Batwoman, who was probably waiting for her.

While she waited for The Huntress on top of a roof, Batwoman scoped the area. No one seemed to be out right now. All of the criminals were either hiding or locked up. That's the way it should be.

'I'll have to admit, it does get pretty boring with no criminals to chase.' Batwoman thought to herself.

"Hey!" The female bat quickly turned around to see The Cyber Mirage standing behind her. Cyber smiled and gave a small wave.

Batwoman turned back around to continue to search the area. Cyber crept up beside her looking in the same direction.

"Any news on Tim yet?" Cyber asked.

"No, and I thought I told you to not use real names when patrolling. Anyone could be listening." Batwoman said turning towards the Gotham rookie.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting." Cyber said. "So, any news on RED ROBIN yet?" She asked.

"Still nothing. Have you found anything?"

"Sorta. I went back to Amusement Mile, where he was kidnapped and found this." Cyber said pulling out the tranquilizer dart the put Tim to sleep.

"The dart is empty. I scanned the area but his kidnapper didn't live a trace. Whoever the Joker hired is pretty good at covering up their tracks." Cyber said.

Batwoman smirked at the rookie. "So, you think it's Joker too?" She asked.

"He's the only person I could think of right now. I can see him doing something to really hurt Batman. I mean...he did kill Jason, right?" Cyber asked quietly.

Batwoman stood there silent. "Yeah, but we shouldn't discuss that anymore. He's revived and we don't need to talk about it anymore." She stated. \

Cyber nodded. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, The Huntress. She was suppose to meet me here."

"You don't think she was kidnapped too, do you?"

"Ha, The Huntress would never become the victim of a kidnapping. Knowing her, she's probably beating the crap out of some random thug."

"That sounds like The Huntress, I've heard about. I've always thought it was some sort of myth." Cyber said chuckling. "Well I'm going to go see if I could find anything out of some of Joker's goons."

"Goodluck. All the crooks seem to be hiding tonight." Batwoman informed her.

"Relax, I'm The Cyber Mirage. Illusions are my thing."

Batwoman gave Cyber a confused look.

Cyber chuckled. "Technology can be helpful with my illusions. I can make myself look like a sweet, defenseless young woman with the push of a button. Then when they're not suspecting it, BAM!" Cyber exclaimed causing Batwoman to jump slightly. "I turn into this awesome creature and give the crooks what they have coming."

"Just be careful. You might end up another kidnapped hero." Batwoman said.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." Cyber said gliding off.

Batwoman smiled. 'That girl is something else.' She thought.'Where is Huntress?'

"Sorry to tell ya, but your meeting is going to have to be canceled." A disorted voice said behind her.

She quickly turned around only to be swatted in the head with the back of a gun. The hit didn't knock her out but she was stunned a bit.

"Get her tied up and in the truck." One of her attackers ordered.

She wasn't about to let them touch her. She quickly pulled a stun gun and shot it at the mysterious attacker that was about to tie her up. The sound of his scream alerted the others. They quickly began to surround her. She jumped up and punched two of them in stomach. Another one lunged at her which she quickly dodged. One grabbed her from behind and held her in a full nelson. Before she escape another one of the attackers grabbed a tranquilizer out of his pocket and stabbed her with it, causing her to drift of into a slumber.

Her attackers threw her body into van.

"All right. Now let's wait for the Huntress. Becareful around her." The leader said as they began to hide waiting for their next target.

* * *

_**Oh, poor Batwoman. I wonder why Huntress took so long.**_

_**...^_^. I won't make what happens to the Gotham Knights repetitive, I'll try at least. I hope you guys enjoyed. **_


	4. Arkham?

_**So here's another chapter for The Hero Auction. I do hope you guys enjoy. If there are spelling errors then...I hope you can by pass them.**_

_**P.S: Sorry if some of the characters come off too OOC. **_

* * *

"Alright. Now let's wait for The Huntress. Be careful around her." The leader said as they began hiding, waiting for their next target.

The Huntress saw the whole thing. She didn't want to sit back and watch her friend be taken captive. She would've helped her but she wanted to find out where they were taking her.

'They might be taking her the same place they took Red Robin.' She thought to herself as she watched the men sit there.

Huntress pulled out her communicator to call Batman.

"Batman, I might have a lead on where Robin is. I'm going to follow them. They've got Batwoman." She said.

"Report when you get there." He said.

"Got it." She replied.

After a couple of minutes, the men got tired of waiting for the Huntress who would never show. Some hopped in the back with Batwoman, and the leader got into the driver's seat.

'About time.' Huntress thought.

The Huntress made sure to be careful as she followed the van. She followed the van until it made a stop a couples blocks away from Arkham City. As she looked ahead she noticed some Gotham City officers stand near the brigde making sure none of the criminals got out of Arkham. She then brought her attention back to the thugs that had Batwoman.

They had a speedboat near the water. It was well hidden so the GCPD officers didn't notice them.

'Who are these guys working for?' Huntress thought to herself.

"Huntress come in." Batman called to her through the communicator. "What have you found?" He asked.

"Those thugs have a boat near the bridge that leads into Arkham City."

"Where are the GCPD officers that are suppose to be guarding the bridge?"

"They're still standing there but they don't notice them. They seem to be on their guard but they're not moving much." Huntress explained.

After explaining, Huntress noticed the thugs on the move across the water. "I'm going to follow them." Huntress said. "They're moving."

"No." Batman said. "Arkham is full of psychotic & dangerous criminals. We don't want them too riled up. Once one of them spots you, they're going to alert the whole city. You'll have a bounty on your head in mere minutes." Batman said.

Huntress growled a bit, trying to hold back her anger a bit.

"We know where they are now. " Batman said.

"No, we don't." Huntress said standing from her crouching position."We know they are in Arkham. You said it yourself, it's a big place filled with criminals. Even if we find out who those guys are working for, none of those crooks are going to give up their location."

"Just because the residents of Arkham all partake in the same profession, doesn't mean they all are buddy-buddy with each other." Batman told her. "Some will be glad to talk. But we won't go into Arkham, yet." He added.

"So...what's the plan?" Huntress asked.

"We can send in a spy of some sort." A female voice said coming in between their conference.

"Oracle?" Huntress asked.

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked.

"I've been thinking about our little problem. Someone can get captured on purpose. We'll have a hidden camera somewhere hidden on them so we can see the surroundings of the area. There could be something signification inside wherever they're taking these heroes." Oracle explained.

Batman & Huntress nodded. "It's a smart plan." Batman said.

"But who do we send in?" Oracle asked.

"We can send in Canary." Huntress said quickly. "She can slip in and out, can't she?"

"We'll send in Cyber Mirage. With her talents, it should be a cake walk for her." Batman said.

Huntress tensed.

"Well, we can't force her. She should have to do this willingly." Oracle asked.

"Well technically if it wasn't for her Robin wouldn't have had been kidnapped. She left him at the Amusement Mile...alone. I'm surprised she isn't a suspect for him disappearing." Huntress said with no emotion.

"She probably had her reasons. Maybe there was something there she couldn't handle. Every hero has their weakness."

"Hers must be cleaning then." Huntress said smirking.

"How do you know?" Batman asked silencing the 3-way conversation.

"Huh?"

"How do you know they were cleaning?"

The 3-way communicator call was silent for a second.

Finally the Huntress spoke. "It's practically a common thing with you & Robin. You arrest the bad guy, then while Batman takes the crook away, Robin cleans up. Why would Cyber Mirage be any different?" Huntress asked.

Huntress could sense Batman & Oracle nodding to her answer, making her smile.

"Well, I'll call her in the morning to see if she'll do it. She would be taking a risk if she agrees, considering she's new to the whole hero thing." Oracle said hanging up.

Batman hung up too. Huntress was again staring near the bridge. She then felt someone behind her. She slowly turned around to see her stalker.

"So...is everything going as planned?" The mysterious person asked.

The Huntress stood there, silent for a second. She sighed."No, it isn't." She answered.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?" The figure asked.

"They're gonna try & send in Batman's new sidekick."

"Into Arkham? Alone?"

"With her abilities, she can sneak in & out of Arhkam City with no trouble."

"This just won't do." The stranger started slowly, pacing back & forth. "Well then, we'll just have to improvise. What do you know about this girl?" The stranger asked.

"Not much. We haven't worked together yet. I didn't think I'd have to."

"Very well, then you should get to know this girl a bit better. We don't a Gotham Knight we don't anything about snooping around the city, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The stranger disappeared into the shadows leaving Huntress by herself. She rubbed her forehead. Soiling the good Huntress name.

'Oh well, a girl's gotta get paid.' She thought.

* * *

_**Bad Huntress! I wonder who's she working with. More importantly, does she has something to do with Robin's kidnapping?**_


End file.
